From Broken Heart to A Happy Ending?
by missla24
Summary: Stacie Conrad had a crush on Beca Mitchell but Beca was in love with Chloe Beale...What happens after Beca kisses Chloe after the ICCA's...Will Stacie get her happy ending? sorry summary sucks but pls read...


**A/N: Sorry story is so short but the idea popped into my head...I ship Staubrey as much as I ship Bechloe...I hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to review**

It was close to the ICCA's finals and Beca was nervous not only was their set list different but she had decided that after their performance she was going to tell Chloe that she liked her as more of a friend. She was in her dorm just listening to music and laying down in her bed bed when their was a knock on her door. Beca got up and opened the door to reveal Stacie. Stacie had become Beca's best-friend since joining the Bellas. They were pretty close if Beca was hanging out with Chloe or at the radio station stacking CD's with Jesse or mixing in her dorm she would be hanging out with Stacie. She moved out of the way to let her in.

"Hey Stacie what brings you here." Beca asked giving Stacie her trade mark smirk. Stacie felt her heart skip a beat as soon as Beca smirked at her. Stacie had the the biggest crush on the small DJ since they met at initiation night. "Oh just wanted to see my favorite DJ" she winked back. Beca rolled her eyes at Stacie playfully "Stacie I'm the only DJ you know." That comment just earned her a fit of giggles from the tall brunette. "Anyway are you all packed for Lincoln Center Mitchell?" "I'm ready as I'll ever be you I decided to finally tell Chloe that I like her." Stacie could feel her heart drop at the DJ's confession but she masked her pain. "Finally your gonna grow a pair bout time." Beca just rolled her eyes. The girls got ready to head to their last rehearsal before the finals.

The Barden Bellas had done it they had won the ICCA's and all thanks to Beca Mitchell. Each of the Bellas hugged and congratulated each other. Full of emotion and excitement Beca went up to Chloe and pulled her in for a kiss. Chloe was surprise but none the less kissed Beca back. After they pulled apart they were both smiling at each other. From her place on the stage Stacie saw the kiss Beca and Chloe shared and she just could not take it she ran backstage into the bathroom and began to cry. Aubrey had also seen the kiss between her best-friend and the alt girl and was happy they finally got together but she also noticed Stacie run off the stage crying so she followed the tall brunette. Aubrey had a toner for the tall brunette since she saw at auditions but never acted on those feelings. When Aubrey saw Stacie enter the bathroom she also went in. When she entered she saw the brunette on the floor hugging her knees and crying her eyes out. Aubrey sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

Aubrey waited until Stacie had calmed down to ask her what was wrong. "Stacie honey what's wrong?" Stacie did not look up she just buried her head deeper on Aubrey's neck. Aubrey simply rubbed her back. Finally Stacie looked up and told Aubrey why she was upset. "Bree since I met Beca I've had a huge crush on her and when i saw her kiss Chloe I knew that I had no chance at all with her." Stacie paused and sniffled but continued "I'm just the girl that likes to sleep with random people no one will ever take me seriously I'm a good for nothing slut." After saying does words tears were rolling down her face. With her thumb Aubrey wiped the tears away and took in a deep breath and replied " Stacie that is not true your smart and very beautiful you have a big heart. Even though Beca is now with Chloe it dosen't mean you wont find anyone. Your very special you can dance and you have a gorgeous voice you the whole package Stacie. Maybe you just haven't looked hard enough love can be right in front of you and you just don't see it." Stacie looked into the older girl's green eyes and saw pure love and affection. Aubrey leaned in and gave Stacie one of the sweetest kisses she has ever had. Maybe just maybe there was still a chance for Stacie to find her happy ending...


End file.
